


【all海】《Let me love you》03

by Rabbit5990



Series: 《Let me love you》 [3]
Category: all海
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit5990/pseuds/Rabbit5990
Summary: ABO设定诱受美人受O海×忠犬攻A李总All海，主赫海。Cp涉及：赫海、源海、勋海、云点、浩海、澈海、贤海可以跟别人上床却只能跟李赫宰谈恋爱。文案：“赫啊...你知道吗，人之所以会爱上小溪，是因为没有见过大海；而我，已经见过了银河，却只爱一颗星星。”“那颗星星是你啊。”信息素：海：蜂蜜杏花宰：雪松票子：鼠尾草海盐世勋：琥珀薰衣草大云哥：柚子橙花允浩：青柠罗勒希大：黑莓月桂圭贤：橡树榛子





	【all海】《Let me love you》03

03.

李东海发情期的几天李赫宰算是履行了一个Alpha的职责，寸步不离的守在李东海身边，两个人近乎疯狂的勾着对方的信息素，一次又一次的与对方紧密的结合在一起。

李赫宰好几次都插进了生殖腔，里面温暖湿润又紧致的感觉激的李赫宰好几次都差点缴械投降，每次李东海察觉到李赫宰有要射的迹象的时候都会用尽全身力气去唤醒在自己身上驰骋的Alpha的理智，让他将性器从自己体内抽出去。

李赫宰在李东海信息素的影响下也进入了发情期，进入发情期的Alpha在本能的影响下总是会有些暴躁不安，进入了发情期的李赫宰比平时凶狠了不少，有几次李东海都感觉到了李赫宰即将张开的结，若不是李东海哭着让李赫宰出去，李赫宰肯定会在他体内成结，然后用自己的精液将李东海的生殖腔灌的满满的。

可是李赫宰的理智总能在看见李东海的眼泪的一瞬间便瞬间回笼，他咬着牙将自己处于射精边缘的阴茎从李东海身体里抽出去，抱着李东海换成侧躺的姿势，将自己的性器插进了李东海并拢在一起的腿根处。他迅速抽送着腰肢，滚烫的头部不断的在李东海的腿间进出，时不时撞上李东海前方高高翘起的性器，将腿间一片细嫩的肌肤都蹭的通红，李东海直觉自己的腿要被蹭破皮了李赫宰才射出来。

李赫宰射出来的时候咬住了李东海肩头，像是在满足自己想要标记他的幻想。从背后抱着的角度李赫宰能清楚的看见李东海皮肤下凸起的一小块腺体，他盯着那块凸起的皮肤咽了下口水，迟早有一天他要咬破那块细嫩的肌肤，将自己的信息素一点不落的全部灌进去。

发情期过了以后李东海的生活又回到了正轨，抛去第二性别不看的话李东海是个十分健壮的男人，常年健身运动的原因，他身上的每一块肌肉都十分发达。强烈的正义感加上一身结实的肌肉，李东海如愿以偿的成为了一名警察。在一个对待第二性别有些敏感的世界里，能成为警察的Omega少之又少，更何况是像李东海这种，一人单挑几个Alpha也不在话下的Omega警察，更是世上稀有。

狂妄自大的Alpha总是对自己有着蜜汁的自信，李东海看着这个被自己反手擒住，痛苦的惨叫着的Alpha无奈的摇了摇头，这已经是他成为警察之后抓住的第不知道多少个在他巡逻的时候骚扰他的Alpha了。

审讯室里，李东海坐在那个被自己抓回警局的Alpha对面，百无聊赖的玩着自己的手指。“像你这种狂妄自大又没脑子的Alpha就总是会当街到处散发自己那恶心的信息素，到处寻找那些还没有Alpha的Omega。”李东海将手指上的一块死皮咬下来吐到地上，随后他便站了起来，用力的拍了一下面前的桌子。李东海的手劲大的很，手掌与桌面接触，发出的震耳欲聋的声音把屋里的人都吓了一跳，连刚刚一直在一旁打瞌睡的，李东海的搭档——崔始源，都被吓了一跳。他睁开眼，迷迷糊糊的看李东海要干什么。

“你给我听好了，Omega也不是吃素的。”李东海低着头看着面前这个把头埋在自己臂弯里的Alpha，“再被我捉住一次，我就让你以后再也感觉不到身上某个器官的存在。”李东海说完便理了理自己的警服，将刚刚因为用力而产生的皱褶一一抚平，他转身交代崔始源做好笔录便离开了审讯室。

听到了关门声，那个Alpha才把头抬起来，崔始源这才看见那人被打的不成样子的脸。  
“崔sir....李sir.....”  
“啧啧啧....你小子被打的不轻啊...”崔始源摇摇头，一边摊开笔录本一边在内心感叹李东海真是刚，牛逼啊海哥！崔始源在心底暗暗的叫了一句。  
“李sir真的是个Omega吗？”被打的Alpha颤颤巍巍的问到。  
“没错。”崔始源耸了耸肩，“李sir是个强壮的Omega。”他转了转手中的钢笔，又抬起头来看着面前的人。  
“喂。”  
“啊？？”  
“别打他的主意，被我抓到了你也没有好果子吃。”

笔录很快就做好了，崔始源合上笔录本将其交给了负责收集笔录的小警察，然后就收到了李东海的短信，说是让他去天台。崔始源将手机揣回兜里，迈开大长腿就上了天台。

没想到见到的是一个领口大开，满面潮红的李东海。崔始源站在原地愣了一会，直到闻到了空气中甜的快要炸开的蜂蜜杏花味儿他才反应过来，李sir竟然发情了。

良好的家教告诉他，不能乘人之危，他深吸了好几口气强迫着自己镇定下来才走去。“抑制剂在哪？”他还和李东海保持着一点距离，李东海不住感叹，他的搭档可真是个十足十的绅士。

可惜他现在没时间再思考这些有的没的事情了，他一把拉住崔始源的衣袖将人往自己身上扯，“我不用那玩意，你快，帮帮我。”说完就吻住了崔始源因为吃惊而张开的嘴。

“快点。”李东海咬了下崔始源的唇，钝痛让崔始源的意识稍微回笼了一下。他看了看李东海，又看了看周遭的环境，他还真是没想到自己会跟自己的搭档在警察局的天台来一发。

当崔始源握住自己的性器的时候李东海整个人都还是懵的，可是明明是他把崔始源叫上来的，也是他先去亲吻崔始源的，现在后悔也来不及了，更何况自己被那人伺候的舒服的要死。

李东海死死的咬着自己的下唇将那令人面红耳赤的呻吟声吞咽下去，他可没忘记他现在在哪，这是他每天工作的地方，而握着自己的性器正帮自己缓解着欲望的人，是他的搭档，和他一起共事了好几年的崔始源。

崔始源从背后抱住李东海，一只手在他肚子上画圈圈，一只手握住他勃发的欲望撸动着，李东海向后仰着头靠在崔始源的肩上，嘴里哼哼唧唧的哼咛着，现在的他一点也不像平时那个一拳能打死两个Alpha的人，他手上一点力气也用不上，虚握着崔始源的领口，将那里的一片布料都揉的乱七八糟的。

在随时可能被人撞破的场所做爱的事实让李东海的身体更加的敏感，崔始源只是揉弄了几下李东海的性器，李东海便受不住似的叫了出来。他感觉到自己的后穴一阵阵的空虚，甚至有些液体涌了出来。他握住崔始源放在他腰上的手向下滑去，让他往自己泥泞的后穴探。

“始源....”李东海低声叫了他一句。  
一句话像是有魔力，崔始源一只手拨开包裹着李东海臀部的内裤边缘，将手指探了进去，意料之中的摸到了满手的黏腻。处于发情期的Omega轻而易举的就接受了崔始源探进去的两根手指，崔始源被李东海紧致的内壁夹的头皮发麻，他试探着顶弄了两下，李东海便立刻从喉间溢出了诱人的呻吟声。

李东海向后挺了下腰，从崔始源的角度看上去就像是摇着屁股求他的姿态，他叹了口气，感觉自己的性器更硬了。崔始源抽出在李东海体内的手指，反手抓住李东海的两只手推着人走到天台的墙边，李东海还没来得及感受到内里的空虚，就被人抵在墙上狠狠地撞了进去。

瞬间被填满的感觉让李东海忍不住扬起脖颈，生理泪水不受控制的从眼角滑落。因为怕被人发现，两个人都没有将身上的衣物褪下，李东海还整整齐齐的穿着制服，裤子堪堪褪到腿根，崔始源则仅仅是拉开了拉链将性器释放了出来插进了李东海的身体里。

湿润紧致的内里紧紧的咬合着崔始源的性器，崔始源忍不住喘着气摆着腰将自己往更深处送，他握着李东海的腰肢，李东海双手被他反扣在身后，从崔始源的角度看过去能清楚地看见李东海隐藏在衬衣之下的形状优美的蝴蝶骨，崔始源觉得这个体位很好，他每次挺腰往里顶的时候都正好能将自己的胯骨撞在李东海紧致又弹性的臀肉上。

随着崔始源下身抽送的速度的加快李东海的呻吟声也愈发的甜腻拔高，刹时间崔始源感受到李东海的内壁开始无规律的收缩，那一阵紧致像是要将他的性器嵌进身体里一样，李东海的手指攥紧又松开，他软绵绵的推了推崔始源的手臂，说出口的话都被撞的支离破碎。

崔始源勉强听清了李东海飘散在空气中的话，他扯下自己的领带送到李东海身前，一手握住李东海的性器撸动了几下，李东海低吼着释放在了崔始源的手里，将崔始源的领带都溅上了一片白浊。

见李东海射了出来，崔始源便快速的抽送了几十下，在即将释放之前从李东海身体里抽了出来，握住李东海的手覆上自己硬挺的性器撸动了几下，将滚烫的精液射了李东海一手。

崔始源把人抱在怀里拍这人的背给人顺气，他低头嗅了嗅，呼吸间尽是李东海香甜的味道。崔始源环住李东海酸软的腰肢，李东海的鼻子正好就搁在他的肩膀上，他能闻到崔始源身上淡淡的鼠尾草海盐的味道，他知道那是崔始源尽力压抑自己信息素的结果。

“我送你回家吧。”  
李东海点了点头，没说话。

崔始源抱着人下楼，他应该庆幸今晚警局有聚餐大家都提前下班，不然他抱着李东海下楼的场景被大家看到又要好一阵闹。

最后车停在李东海家楼下，崔始源抱着软成一滩水的李东海上楼，将人放在床上的时候他又要欺身压上去，毕竟没有哪个Alpha会放着一个处于发情期的Omega独自在家。  
李东海却用手肘抵住了崔始源，他把头扭到了一边，其中拒绝的意味不言而喻。  
“东海，我可以留下来吗？”崔始源问。  
李东海睁开眼，微乎其微的摇了摇头。  
“对不起，始源。”崔始源听见李东海对他说到。

TBC.


End file.
